


Breakfast

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Family, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, emily x henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily tries to let JJ sleep in and winds up with her hands full of a certain toddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

The alarm screeched through an otherwise silent room as Emily rolled over and pounded at it angrily. JJ groaned into her pillow as small feet came bounding into the room and onto the bed. 

"Time wake up!" Henry chirped as he hugged his mother. JJ groaned again, hoping if she remained still he would get the hint and leave her be. Unfortunately, this was such a common occurrence the toddler would not be so easily fooled. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around the rambunctious youngster. 

"Good morning," she laughed as she kissed him on the forehead. 

"Mornin' Em'wy!"

"What do you say we let Momma sleep in and go get ready?" Emily asked the boy who gave it a thought then rushed off to his room. 

"You're a godsend," JJ whispered. Emily leaned in and kissed her partner as she followed after Henry. 

Emily spent the morning rushing around trying to get herself ready while wrangling the toddler, who was overly excited this particular morning. She jumped in the shower after sitting Henry down for his favorite cartoon in the living room. She took the time to appreciate the moment of silence as the shower trickled down her tight muscles. She had only been living with JJ and Henry for a month but it seemed like far longer where the youngster was involved. Emily wasn't sure how JJ did the single mom thing with such ease. Henry exhausted her in mere hours yet JJ ran the house, took care of Henry, dealt with her job and still made time for romance with Emily as if it was nothing. Emily definitely admired JJ to say the least. 

She switched the shower off and wrapped a towel around her before stepping down stairs to peak in on Henry. The blonde was actively watching his program while playing with his toy dinosaurs. Emily smiled and quietly made her way back upstairs to finish getting ready. She got dressed and dried her hair before checking the time. 

"Shit!" she realized she had fallen behind and Henry was going to be late for pre-school, again. She really wasn't sure what sort of time altering super powers JJ possessed but she was jealous she lacked the same special skills. She rushed downstairs to find the couch empty.

"Henry?" she asked. She heard giggles coming from the kitchen as she rounded the corner to find the spry young boy sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor in a puddle of milk and a mess of Cheerios. "Oh honey...."

"Look Em'wy! I made Cheer'os!" Henry beamed happily as he ate cereal from the mess on the floor. 

"I can see that sweetheart," Emily looked at her watch and back at the mess in front of her. She picked up the dish towel and squatted down to begin mopping up the mess. Henry looked at her and frowned, upset that she did not seem to appreciate his hard work. Emily saw the pain in his eyes and sighed. She sat outside of ground zero and reached for the box of cereal, tossing a few pieces in her mouth as she watched Henry play in the mess contently. 

Emily couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She rolled up her sleeves and took over playing with one of the toy lions, making roaring noises as she acted like the lion was getting Henry. He giggled with a high pitch squeal and attacked her back with his dinosaur. She wrapped her arms around him and tickled his belly making him burst into laughter. She picked him up and blew a raspberry on his belly, he squealed with delight. 

"No Em'wy! No!" he shrieked. 

She slowly lowered him into her lap and looked into the same sparkling blue eyes that the boy shared with his mother. At the same time she became aware they were being watched as she looked towards the door to see JJ standing there.

"My, what a big mess you've made!" she joked with her son as he jumped up and scampered to her, throwing his arms around her legs and squeezing as hard as his little muscles could stand. 

"I made Cheer'os!" Henry shouted happily. 

"Well I think we need to get you changed and ready for day care before Grandma gets here," JJ smiled as she ruffled her son's hair. 

"O'tay," Henry frowned as he started to trod off and out of the kitchen. Right as JJ was leaning down to help Emily off the floor the boy turned around and added, "But I want Momma to help me!"

JJ nodded, "I'll be right there, darling."

"No Momma!" Henry whined. "I want Em'wy to help me!"

The two paused and realized what Henry had meant. _"Momma?"_ Emily mouthed silently to the onlooking blonde. JJ simply smiled and nodded, as her eyes welled up. She squeezed Emily's hand and kissed her softly, Henry covered his eyes as if he was offended. 

"Alright, buddy. Let's go get you ready," Emily stammered as she wiped away tears.


End file.
